elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
PTL
PTL Equipment Manufacturing Company (or PTL Equipment), PTL standing for Praise the Lord is an American elevator company owned by Tyler Cole Enterprises Inc. They mainly manufacture elevator fixtures. They also manufacture escalator safety stations, and can provide custom etching for fixtures, like a logo. Their products come in a variety of finishes. History PTL Equipment began in the basement of Bob & Irene Coronado's home in Hunting, New York in 1971. Bob had an extensive background in manufacturing and excelled at responsive creative design. He was asked in 1974 by a the New York Housing Authority to engineer a highly durable elevator button. All of the buttons currently available failed to perform up to the demands of that environment. Bob designed a patented vandal resistant button that continues to provide the highest level of durability and extended performance available for elevator pushbuttons. PTL quickly grew to offer a full product line of elevator fixtures and soon became a major supplier in the New York City elevator market. Escalating product demand necessitated the company moving to a 650 square foot facility in 1980 and again to a 2500 square foot space in 1983. With the elevated cost of doing business in the New York City area and PTL's market scope continuing to increase the Coronado's decided to move PTL to its present location in Toccoa, GA in 1990. Escalator emergency stop & start stations were designed and added to the product line in 1992 in response to customer demand. Throughout the 1990's and into the middle of the first decade of the new millennium PTL continue to expand its processes, product lines and markets across the U.S. and beyond. The company was thriving in it's new environment and was now recognized as a key player in the national fixture industry. After more than 30 years of guiding PTL the Coronado's decided to retire and transferred ownership of the company to Jon and Lori Heffer in 2006. Jon had been acting as General Manager for several years and the transition was a glowing success. Under Heffer's leadership PTL continued to refine business practices while expanding market coverage. Jon's robust approach to sales combined with an unwavering commitment to customer service and product quality continued to propel PTL forward. The company was nominated for Georgia's Manufacturer of the Year Award in 2007. In 2008 PTL was awarded Stephens County Chamber of Commerce Manufacturing Sector Award for extraordinary service to the community. The National Association of Elevator Contractors honored PTL Equipment with it's prestigious Supplier of the Year award in 2014. Each recognition serves as a tribute to PTL's success in effectively caring for its customers and community. PTL equipment continues to hone its process technology and product lines. A new building will be added to the campus in 2015 to house a recently purchased laser cutting machine. New products are constantly being designed and manufactured in response to customer need. Gallery Image:PTL_logo.jpg|Older PTL logo See also *List of PTL elevator fixtures External link *Official website Category:Generic elevator component companies